This is a proposal to continue a longitudinal study of immigrant minorities and their adaptation in the United States. The project employs a comparative framework, with samples of the two largest Latin American immigrant contingents interviewed at points of arrival and followed over time. Approximately 800 Mexican immigrants and 600 Cuban emigres were interviewed in 1973-74 at points of arrival on the Texas-Mexico border and in Miami, respectively. A follow-up survey was conducted in 1976. During this survey, approximately 75 percent of the original Cuban respondents and 60 percent of the Mexicans were re-interviewed. The lower rate of response among Mexican immigrants was due, in part, to the lack of resources in that follow-up to trace them, and to the surprising number who returned to Mexico. This proposal requests funds for the second and final follow-up survey and for analysis of the entire data set. Provisions are made for field research in Mexico and also for tracing and re-interviewing Cuban respondents living in Puerto Rico and Venezuela. Justification for this additional field operation lies in the theoretical importance of these groups as examples of non-assimilation. The project's longitudinal design will help clarify the causal structure of the process of adaptation to U.S. society. Of special importance are comparisons between the causal impact of immigrants' background variables and reception factors in the U.S. and the causal ordering between cultural processes (absorption of new values and identities) and structural processes (mobility along occupational, income, and other status hierarchies). The main practical goal of the study lies in systematic description of problems encountered by immigrants as they move into their new environments. The major theoretical purpose is to examine the extent to which hypotheses emerging from research on European immigration apply to new Latin American immigrants. So far, the data have made clear that assimilation into the broader society is not an inevitable process, but one among several possible outcomes, which also include entrance into closed ethnic sub-cultures and return to the original country. Research work completed on the basis of the earlier survey is presented. Research design for the present follow-up, goals, and anticipated difficulties of field data collection are discussed.